heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.10.15 - Story Time
Sitting at one of the desks of the office was Robyn, her feet on the table, the hands clackering on the keyboard laying in her lap. Not that she was doing anything productive, she just killed time, her back facing all the others in the room while she filled the screen with a rather grim tale of where she had been and done up to now in her life. The lips formed the words she wrote, some of them getting vocalized while the actual employees of the company did write code. "When the wall of the cell suddenly began to glow, I first thought it was an irritation from the light in the almost barren room. But the moment later I lost touch to the ground and fell sideways. Only then I realized it was something entirely different." It was still very much the beginning of her life's tale, long chapters away from the spot where she would murder five in revenge. ---- Karen Starr enters the small work area of Clocktower Systems. Blue eyes skimming over the various work stations and employees. She has a notepad in hand and runs her fingers over the images on the screen, apparently marking off things as she studies the room. For the moment, she remains to the back of the room, but it would not take long for people to notice her back there. ---- As the people noticed, some did began to chatter silently, but Robyn just kept her working eye on the screen as she typed the next lines, vocalizd softly. "The next I know is, that I stood upon a small clearing at a lake's shore, surrounded by four or five men. It seemed like I was in some kind of fake movie at first, then I realized, that the swords they were armed with were real steal." The green hoodie of Roybn masked the back of her head mostly, but the half reflection in the glass of the monitor in front of her did show, that where an eye should be, a black patch covered the face. ---- At once most of the room starts to react to pop-up on their screens. A little bubble appears off to one side of the screens; - This is a test of the internal messaging system. Please click the box below to acknowledge you received this message. - Karen just watches to to see how the people in the room react. And if they react. It does not take her long though to give a little more attention to Robyn though. ----- The people start to click the message away, while Robyn just ignores it. The mouse is still on the desk, next to her feet, and she wasn't in the mood to give up her roughly comfortable state to click a popup away. Instead, she continued her typing, starting with three times backspace to fix the steal to steel. "One of them fired an arrow which pierced through the white clad figure of a woman which stood just a yard away from where I had fallen to, the spray of blood from her tarnishing my pullover. As I scampered back to my feet and loudly demanding to know where the hell I was, one of the iron clad men countered by calling out who I was. Arrows were pointed at me, swords drawn, and then the man repeated his demand." No, she was the calm herself it seemed, the feet in her shoes wriggling slightly. ---- Karen watches the data play away on the screens. Then when one remains, she walks forward to that station. One of the lesser credited advantages of the Kryptonians is speed reading. Her eyes dance over the screen and she looks to the casual woman sitting there. That is when five o'clock hits and others start to clear up their things and sign off. "Hello." She offers to the woman as she looks her over. ---- The visible portion of the page tells of a trial which is a joke considering the laws in the US, proving to have an influenced jury and an incompetent attorney of defense, but stuff like that happened. Gor all it mattered it could be just a second class fiction, especially with the little bit of magic from the last lines. She didn't looked up from the screen longer than a moment, then she continued to type, the lone blue eye concentrating on the screen as she started a sentence but did not finish it. ''I took a rough stand, my hands clenched to fists, and eventually I answered. "My name is '' appeared on the screen, then the fingers stopped, hovering over the keys. At first it seemed like her trail of thought got lost, then it more seemed like she was disturbed. The head slowly turned, facing Karen's, the single blue meeting the doubles. "Not seen you here before, Ma'am." ---- "I am a systems integration and software developer here to consult with Clockworks coorperative closed and open system interfaces." A beat. "I am making an adaptive program that will allow employ computers to interact with the internal data base behind a specialized firewall that will exclude external sharing or theft of proprietary data." She shifts a little and glances to the screen then back to the woman. "It will basically allow the computer to be split into two. Only through one specialized system can you view or interact with data, data the rest of the computer will not know exists." ---- "Well, for accounting." She looks back at the screen. Then Karen gives a little head shake and remembers her topic. "Almost all of your work would be on the internal servers. I am sure it will be explained based on how Ms. Gordon wishes to allow access." she shrugs as the room clears out, glancingt back to the screen, "Interesting story." She offers thoughtfully. ---- "I work on what Miss BG tells me to do, but yea... I'm writing something in my off time. No PC at home, so I write here after I finished my stuff." Robyn didn't really had any reason to tell or hide, and the page didn't contain her name... yet. She had stopped the moment before typing it. "Maybe I find a publisher or it ends on some fiction site... if I ever finish it." Category:Log